The Powers
by life'slikeaboxofchocolates
Summary: Summary: This is an alternate ending to “The Key” and commences just before the Final Battle. My first fanfic and I can assure you a different outcome from the book...hope you enjoy & updates will probably be weekly. Many PoVs new character
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is an alternate ending to "The Key" and commences just before the Final Battle. Lorian bestows Matt with formerly unknown powers; Lathenia leaves the battlefield abruptly when her daughter Soraya is kidnapped by the Guard. Soraya cannot earn the trust of the Guard until unexpectedly Rochelle starts to befriend her and stand in for her. Traitors are revealed and fates changed. Will the battle's conclusion bring a new era of peace or total chaos when Lathenia reveals a shocking truth which may change the course of History forever. Main PoVs: Arkarian, Matt, Rochelle, Soraya**

**Also, this is my very first fanfic as I just found out about the website a week ago :P**

**Anyways hope you enjoy and I'll probably update this once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN the Guardians of Time Trilogy, and I respect and admire Marianne Curley's works**

**Just to fill in here, Lady Arabella was just revealed to be a traitor; Matt, Rochelle and Ethan have returned from Atlantis and the battle is approaching, Veridian has not yet been attacked**

Matt

Lorian is shattered.

His bright, piercing eyes darkened since I have last seen him and the fierce aura which had radiated from him since the beginning of time is fading.

I can't bear looking into his eyes, but he has called me forth, his sunken eyes and tired expression penetrating my mind. I flinch and look up at him. His eyes find mine and emit strength. How could I ever have mistaken in believing him weakened. The power is still raging inside of him, but a broken heart cannot be mended easily. I glance away quickly, not wanting to read what his eyes are screaming out at me.

"I was told you wanted to see me, sir" I say slowly, not daring to meet his eyes.

"I have a request to make" Lorian commences thoughtfully, "it will alter not only your life, but those of the entire Guard. And it will take a great deal from you."

"If it does not only concern me, then I believe the entire Guard should be present in this discussion" I say carefully and respectfully, focusing on a point directly above Lorian's eyes.

"Matthew, it is not a _decision_ which you are to make today, therefore there shall be _no _discussion" Lorian's voice is firm. I don't dare object.

He carries on, "You have revealed a traitor within our lines, and for that I thank you. I am responsible for this treachery which was caused by my own mistakes which have proven me unworthy…"

"Sir, I object," my voice sounds harsher than intended, "No one saw Lady Arabella as a traitor and no one could have foreseen it."

Lorian cringes at the sound of her name. I have never seen the immortal show emotion. Lorian's posture stiffens and the color drains from his face.

"How dare you question my judgment Matthew?!" He booms, his face tightens, but instead of the fury I expect, he falls back against his chair, looking wearier than ever.

He continues in a thoughtful tone "You have the right to question my judgment, as I do. I see now where my mistakes lie, I believed I could be non-judgmental in choosing to be genderless, in ignoring the love which strained me every day and has turned to treachery in my presence. Therefore I have decided to step down, and for lack of a better word 'retire'. In doing so, I will pass on my leadership to you."

I am completely stunned. This is definitely not what I had expected when walking in through Lorian's doors and I stare at him in disbelief. How could he simply "retire"? How could he trust me enough? And what about Dartemis? I open my thoughts to Lorian.

"Dartemis never strived to be a leader. He is a trainer and intellectual and will support you in your task. Your leadership qualities have proved to be beyond my own and the only thing you lack is wisdom and experience which I am here to pass on to you." Lorian speaks with faith in his voice, and doubts started to cloud my mind. I have made fatal decisions before. They have caused friendships to shatter and distrust amongst the guard.

Will I have to choose to be genderless, like Lorian?

"Matthew," Lorian says and I look up, torn away from the war raging in my mind. "You would lead with Neriah by your side. Her judgment and fairness will help you make impartial and open-minded decisions. Do you not understand the one fatal mistake I have made in choosing to be genderless? You and Neriah complement each other like nothing I've seen before." Relief washes through me as I start to understand.

Lorian continues, "I have spoken to Neriah previous to this meeting and assure you that she has all the faith in you and is willing to stand by your side and lead the guard. I summoned you not only to pass on leadership to you, but also power. I choose to strip myself of my immortality and become ageless like my son and other members of the tribunal. In this I will strengthen your power beyond that of any other immortal. You will need time and knowledge to adjust, and for that I have sent Lord Penbarin to Atlantis with you to retrieve the only books which will give you the ancient knowledge you will need," He makes a gesture to a stack of books beside him. "I also warn you that although your powers will exceed those of Lathenia in battle, she is more skilled than Dartemis and I combined. Her knowledge comes from books she has retrieved in her escapades through time and recklessness simplifies magic as you don't have to be careful who is affected. In addition, a grave warning, we have had reports of Lathenia having a daughter of the same spirit as her. She has been reported to be wild and reckless like Lathenia. However, Lathenia keeps her locked away, perhaps to protect, perhaps even out of sheer fear for her own power."

I am still utterly bewildered and overwhelmed by the flow of Lorian's words, and only gradually realize he has stopped speaking.

"Are you willing and prepared for the task ahead of you" he finally asks

I let his words sink in and ask, "Do I have a choice?"

He gives me the honest answer "No, you don't Matthew", but he says this calmly and kindly.

I look up at him and meet his gaze. His violet eyes firmly look though me. Gathering my courage I answer, holding back a sigh "Can one ever be ready for such a task? I will do my best. I will devote myself to the Guard wholeheartedly with Neriah by my side and lead us into battle and… hopefully into a new era of peace."

Lorian looks content and swiftly stands up. Exhaustion no longer surrounds him and a gleam of pride flashes from his eyes, for me? He starts walking down towards me.

"It may well be that we will face the destruction of the Guard and with it that of the entire world in the near future. However, in the case of our triumph, an evil which has existed since the beginning of time will be defeated once and for all. We, the Guard will no longer need to guard the past as we have done for thousands of years when Lathenia's ancient instruments are destroyed. It will lie in your hands to lead the guard then, into a new battle, the battle for the present. The Guard will face a new task of fighting evil in the present, for otherwise, our powers will have no use and will go to waste where we could fight for a better world and rebuild the realms destroyed by Lathenia. Jimmy has reported the possibility of a new prophecy and the Guard will need better leadership than ever to adapt and fulfill it."

Lorian comes to a halt right in front of me and I look up into his eyes.

I swallow and briefly nod my head, signaling I am ready, as ready as a completely overwhelmed individual could be for carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Lorian stands before me, his tall figure radiating a power beyond what I've ever seen. He raises his arms to the sky. The air starts to thicken around him. Silence surrounds us. A golden gleam penetrates from Lorian's chest and becomes brighter as the golden air around Lorian begins to revolve around him and gain momentum. Lorian's outlines begin to blur from the power he is generating. I am mesmerized and abruptly realize the golden streaked air is now surrounding us both, resembling an immense dome of light and gold. Lorian lowers his hands above my head and a surge of violet and green light spreads around me like a second skin and slowly sinks in. My skin is glowing and a warm feeling fills me. Knowledge of thousands of years floods my mind and I begin to faint with the strain. Lorian steps out of the golden dome and the gold gushes towards me from all sides. The power overwhelms me and the world goes dark.

Lorian

I have done what had to be done. A weight lifts off me and I sit down on the cool stone of the Palace waiting for Matthew to come to his senses.

Matthew is lying on the floor. I know he will make a good leader, better than I could ever have been. Neriah will judge situations better than anyone else could and will stand strong beside him, although an uncomfortable feeling fills me at the thought. I was not as content as my words may have sounded, Neriah is new to the Guard and I cannot put a finger on what disturbs me about her.

Matthew stirs and sits up slowly. A dim glow radiates from him and I will have to inform him it will never go away. He looks up at me and I am startled. He sees the shock in my eyes and asks "What is it?"

I look at him, still amazed. It is almost impossible to look him in the eyes, which are piercing blue, they penetrate though every bone in my body and I _almost_ shiver.

"Your eyes," I say, and (again) _almost_ chuckle, "I didn't see this coming. You may have to wear contact lenses for the time being."

Matthew steps to a mirror and looks at himself. He staggers back as if afraid of his own reflection and looks at me completely stunned. "I guess I'll have to get used to _that_ as well," he stutters and hesitates, then grins widely, "Neriah will go crazy when I practice looking myself in the eye in front of a mirror two hours a day" My face breaks into a smile and Matt looks taken aback.

I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Good Luck" I say simply.

He looks at me and nods.

"I am sorry Matthew, but this has drained me and I wish to rest for a while if you allow it."

Again, Matthew grins, as it was formulated as a question rather than a command.

"You will get used to it, just trust in yourself"

He nods and turns to the door. His hand outstretched to open it; he halts and turns once more. His eyes find mine and again I am taken aback by the sheer power of the glance.

"I know you loved Lady Arabella and I respect your choice or retiring. However, you should know that we're all grateful for your unconditional leadership which has brought us as far as we've come."

"Thank you Matthew, I appreciate your faith. If possible, could you not mention what has happened in these chambers until my formal retiring in two weeks at most? Neriah and Dartemis are informed and I will talk to the tribunal in due time. Until then, wear these."

I hand him a pair of contact lenses Arkarian brought me once. They will suffice for the moment in dimming his stare as long as Matthew is not going to focus on a person for too long.

Matthew leaves and I sit down on a chair in front of the mirror and stare at myself, not seeing my reflection. The vast pressure and anxiety of responsibilities is gone, I could not have planted my trust in anyone more worthy. I am content Matthew will lead well, and for the first time in my life the safety of the Guard is not foremost on my mind.

My mind is wandering somewhere far away and at last I am alone to my thoughts.

Neriah

I am waiting

As I stand in the courtyard of the Palace thoughts rush my mind. I think of Matt.

Before me stands the empty cage which had housed my trapped companions only days ago. An air of sadness surrounds this place. I walk to the door and step out into the nothingness of the dark land. I still cannot believe Lady Arabella to be a traitor; it just doesn't fit into the picture. I will visit her sometime soon and talk to her. Matt is plagued by grief for uncovering her and I can simply not understand how I haven't seen it before, she was full of love for Lorian, she wouldn't have turned her love into hatred. Rochelle looked into her heart…Rochelle

The traitor will die for all we know. Isabel's visions have always spoken the truth. Rochelle is not aware of her fate, while everyone else is. She wore the robes of self-sacrifice for her initiation and understands the implications; however the pictures Isabel recalls portray her death and seal her fate. She should know of this, for it is her life, and not ours to manipulate, although I have sincere doubts of Isabel's capabilities in changing fate by staying close-by. I should have discussed this with Arkarian. Whatever the plan, she will die, and Matt _will_ forget her.

I draw two birds into the air with my brush and watch them as they come alive with motion. Their wings are sparkling in the complete darkness surrounding us, golden dust falling from their beautiful feathers. I whisper to them and they fly off towards the palace.

A warm shiver creeps down my spine as I suddenly feel the presence of someone behind me. The crystal clear air of evil, silence before the storm tells me who has come for my rescue. I turn and before I can utter a single word at the ravaged face before me, a veil darker than the night sky wraps around me and I cast a last glance back at the gates of the palace, a smile spreading across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry but I didn't have any time lately and this chapter didn't turn out so well but Holz are coming up and I'll probably be able to write something actually worthwhile :P**

**Hope you enjoy nonetheless and I am sorry for anyone who has strong positive feelings towards Neriah…oh, and I haven't said this before but a review would be appreciated, even on a nonsensical jumble of words**

**I do NOT own The Guardians of Time Trilogy in any way (Marianne Curley does) , not even a copy of the books (shame on me!!!!)**

**Enjoy (or don't ---entirely up to you :P )**

Chapter 2

Matt

The candle will not last much longer.

I put down the book I had just been holding in my hands. The book is in a terrible condition. Its appearance of washed-out red emanates nothing of the mysteries which can be found between its pages. I've been sitting here for hours attempting to decipher the messages hidden beneath the texts. Some concepts are comprehensible, most others I will have to adjust to, and some appear so completely obscure and otherworldly that I read them ten times before even grasping a thread of understanding.

A small puddle of wax has formed around the dimming candle and sheds a faint light on the cover of a book I haven't noticed in the stack Lorian gave me previously. It is second to the bottom of the pile and nonetheless stands out brilliantly. Its cover is silver-blue and its pleasant exterior seems new, as if the book has never been used.

I pull it out and read the letters curling along the spine of the cover. The title reads "The fine art of behavior and the ageless power of words". Flustered I open it and find a note written on the inside in small and slender handwriting.

"_Dear Matt,_

_You hold in your hands a marvelous treasure of a book,_

_Keep it safe._

_You may wonder why I have added this to your, I must say quite impressive, collection of books to read._

_I believe you noticed my temper is at times not easy to control, triggering an occasional tantrum._

_Immortals have always been irritable, as their age and experience provide a perhaps deeper and more educated perspective of the world and impatience at the learning processes of others is common, but a book like this can help you control your temper and defeat your enemies, letting them run into their own blades through completely non-magical tricks and a cunning and elegant appearance._

_In the past months, your temper and over-protectiveness over your sister have brought you infamy in the world around you and strained friendly relationships._

_You must learn to control yourself and contain your manners in public as well as make objective decisions you will not regret later. I wish you the best of luck and have faith in you. ~ Lorian"_

The curious little book weighs heavy in my hands as I contemplate on Lorian's words.

I close the cover of the book and scrutinize my appearance in the window. Still analyzing my reflection I open then window to let in some fresh air. A breeze of night air ruffles my hair and the faint sound of music carries over from the neighboring house. The light of the candle wavers and twinkles once more before the flame dies away and leaves behind darkness. I walk over to the lamp by my bed and flick it on.

It is late but I haven't seen Neriah since before my conversation with Lorian. I agree it was a lot to take for a day and I myself cannot grasp at the dimensions of what has happened, but I would have thought Neriah would be here for me. Knowing her, she probably has good reasons for her disappearance.

I lie down on my bed and start to read, my mind focusing on the words filling the pages before my eyes. I have a task in front of me and I will read all the books it takes to defeat what we're up against once and for all, Lathenia, the Goddess of Chaos.

Neriah

I pace back and forth though my chambers, pondering.

Throwing myself into a chair, I click my tongue impatiently.

After what seems an eternity, the tall doors to my chambers open and my father enters the room, his face fully restored.

"You did some good work on me darling" he snarls. I flinch slightly; his voice is still the ugly rasp it used to be, but at least his appearance improved. It took me quite some time to reconstruct his face and it bothers me that my power has not allowed me to transform his voice into something more attractive. Nonetheless, relief floods me of my success and my posture relaxes. Now, everyone here is aware of my power which they neglected so prominently before my escapades to the other side.

"Thank you, Da--- Marduke" I say. I am still not used to calling him 'dad' and let's be honest, why would I, when my own power exceeds his by far, not to mention intelligence.

"How is the planning going along?" I ask to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

Marduke waves off my question with a gesture of his hand, but I look him in the eye and an almost humble look spreads on his face. I am beginning to like this.

Our conversation doesn't last long and soon I am to myself again.

I think of Matt often when I am alone and once more his face appears in my mind, reflecting disappointment and rage. One day he would understand. The suffering in this world has to end, and a new world has to be created. Matt will understand I am sure, after we have defeated Lathenia. He will have to leave behind his friends and family, but what can they possibly be to him when he will outlive them by eternity?! Does he not see the power pulsing through his veins and the unlimited possibilities out there? A new world! A better world, a world of justice and prosperity. No Lathenia, no Marduke, no Guard, only Matt and her, the gods of their own creation!

He will understand, I am sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again,**

**Decided to post this as well because the last chapter was so short…**

**Please do review sometime in the future: P this is a very random chapter but is also more of an explanation of what more is to come. Some more action soon, so I'm sorry for all the talk and no action until now but I had to get some things clear.**

**This is the last PoV of Matt until the end really so say your goodbyes **** we'll miss him!**

**I'm actually starting to like Neriah as a character…hope you'll like her too when we get more into this story. OC coming soon as well as some change of fates to my liking ;)**

**Muff, I know you're stalking me so hi!!! Still cannot believe you found me XD**

**Enjoy this chapter and I have no clue when the next one's coming…**

**3 **

Chapter 3

Matt

It must be pleasant to live here.

A comfortable silence rests on this place. The morning dew still rests on the grass in the courtyard and the fountain is not yet on. The peace is disturbed by me hurrying down the corridor to Lorian's chambers. Drops of sweat form on my forehead and Jimmy runs beside me. Early this morning he knocked on my bedroom door and asked for Neriah. Confused I had told him I haven't seen her. The former hostility separating us is fading, my mistakes in the past and false accusations will not be forgotten easily unless I change my behavior towards him and I am grateful for doing this, he has been of great help today.

As it turns out, Neriah wasn't transported back into Arkarian's chambers yesterday and cannot be found on the palace grounds either. I start to panic as we search. My heart is beating hard, or is it? A painful emptiness fills me as I force myself to focus.

For once I wish Rochelle was here with her hands, but she was still sleeping in her bed as were most others. We will have to wake them soon as the situation looks.

Jimmy puts his hand on my shoulder as we come to a halt before Lorian's chambers. I look at him and mutter "thanks". His eyes find mine and I am surprised he doesn't cringe, but remember the contact lenses dulling my stare. Nevertheless I must look different to him, he hasn't said a thing.

I lift my fist to knock on Lorian's door but the door has already opened and there he stands.

"I have heard of the problem." He says, nodding towards Jimmy. Jimmy must have projected his thoughts at Lorian.

"Call together the tribunal immediately" Lorian continues "I expect them to be gathered in half an hour"

A moment later Jimmy has disappeared into a corridor and I am standing alone in front of Lorian.

"You know what comes now." Lorian says. It might be my imagination, but his eyes appear to have lost some of their power and vivid violet and his figure is not towering over me.

I know it is time to assume leadership. An idea comes to my mind and I share my thought with Lorian who looks surprised but seems to agree with them. It is time to act, to act fast!

I turn on my heel and use the power of wings to transport myself to Veridian. It was time to open the chest. Just before I disappear, two golden birds fly in through an open window and down the corridor, sprinkling dust onto the scene, wings glistening in the light as the room and Lorian fade. Neriah!

Neriah

Lathenia has been interrogating me for the past hour. I am getting tired of her never-ending repeated sermon of questions. I recap all I said once more and she still scrutinizes me suspiciously. She doesn't trust me, a smart move.

"Lorian has gotten hold of the books?!" she exclaims for the third time. I almost sigh impatiently.

"Yes, he has sent out the guard into the past to retrieve them. They are full of ancient knowledge"

I glimpse fear in the Goddesses eyes and marvel at my words.

"Lorian is getting old, he will not easily overcome the loss of Lady Arabella!" she tries to comfort herself. "And he has given _you_ immortality! I don't know how, but it must have strained his strength. You will be of good use to me now. I may promote you to Marduke's assistant" I know she is saying this to degrade me, for she knows how powerful I really am. I hold my temper and thank her as politely as I can manage.

"And soon Soraya will stand beside me. Marduke must have trained her well, I heard she is a fierce soul" the Goddess' face turns to an expression almost resembling passion when mentioning her only daughter. I almost chuckle at this. How naïve the Goddess could be at times.

Isabel

The tribunal has gathered, but Matt is missing. Everyone acknowledges his absence and as he is chief affected, we are waiting for his arrival. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, which to my surprise makes me uncomfortable. I should be mad at him for running in on me and Arkarian but my anger has reduced to plain sorrow.

I cannot believe Neriah is gone, apparently kidnapped! Where else could you disappear to from here?

Lorian is missing as well, though he is apparently waiting for Matt's return in his chambers. Wherever could Matt have gone in a situation like this?

A warm hand brushes my cheeks and I look up at Arkarian's face.

"Don't worry about him" he says while tracing a vein on my arm with his finger.

I smile up at him "But what about Neriah?" I ask quietly.

We sit on a bench together in silence, observing the tribunal's commotion of impatient and sorrowful murmurs. Neriah is very popular in these parts. She's beautiful and generous and has a heart full of kindness. Arkarian squeezes my hand and together we wait, for news, for any change.

This could take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exams-Exams-Exams coming up :S break afterwards so I may have time to write some more…**

**I appreciate the reviews **** tbh I wrote the last chapters in English class although I know I should dedicate more time to them and ironically I am currently sitting in English class ;)**

**I'm going to start an HP fanfic soon, and I'm not sure if I'll continue this. When I read it, it sounds a little weird but I might just finish it for the sake of completing the story the way I want it to end :P I'm so selfish… XD**

**English exam is going to be the death of me :'( oh well---might as well enjoy myself until then**

**All this doesn't mean you shouldn't review btw XD you don't have to but I enjoy reading them!**

**This chapter is purely OC PoV **** enjoy**

**Again, more explanation then action, but I DO have to explain a little beforehand :P**

**PS: Lathenia's daughter is called Soraya because it's an incredibly awesome name and I hope you agree with me!!!!**

Chapter 4

Soraya

A silent click announces the unlocking of my door.

Light streams into the chamber as the hunchbacked silhouette of Marduke appears in the doorway, face lit by the dim light of a torch. A smirk stretches across his face as he throws me a stale piece of bread.

"Hello, Sunny" he rasps.

Before I even get the chance to glance up at him he has already put on my blindfolds, my steady companions. How I wish they would go! And with them Marduke and Neriah! Not to mention my mother, Lathenia! Lathenia, the goddess who chose to ignore me for the past eighteen years! Lathenia who ordered Marduke to train me in security and far away from her presence! What a mother! Marduke, that bastard, taught me all right he did! Not to trust a living soul!

"I marvel at the sweetness of your thoughts, Sunny", Marduke interrupts. It is a pity he will always be able to read them, he knows me far too well and I am too weak to block my thoughts.

"Don't call me Sunny you sick bastard!" I shout and spit at where I assume his face to be.

An audible hiss affirms my hope of the spitball reaching its target. A nauseating feeling overwhelms me as his fists find my stomach. I howl in agony as more punches and blows hail down on me. There is nothing I can do and I can see my vision blurring at the edges. This is a new kind of cruelty from him! A piercing ache shoots through my head…_What the…._

………_.._

I slowly regain my consciousness. My entire body hurts. I consist of throbbing pain extending from my toes to my fingertips. I reach for my head and feel a sticky liquid on my fingers. My eyes are moist, but not with blood.

Abruptly, I realize I can move my hands freely and reach for the back of my head to untie the blindfolds when I grasp at emptiness, there are no longer any Blindfolds!

It hits me with the force of a tsunami.

I am blind!

I panic and stand up, stumbling over hard and uneven rock. A silence resembling that of death surrounds me. I shiver and tightly tuck my hands under my torn jacket.

My rib cage aches and dizziness engulfs me. I sit down again.

I am in the open! There is no confined cell here. Where am I?

With an effort to breathe regularly I stand up slowly, swaying a little. Pure darkness surrounds me and the next moment I lose my balance again.

Why can't I see anything? Where am I?

Where is Marduke?

He hasn't ever done anything like this to me before. Sure he hasn't let me walk free for the past 18 years, but this physical assault was nothing like what I have experienced under him before.

For the past two years, he's been feeding me the bare necessities, under the command of his lovely daughter of course.

Occasionally I could see a glimpse of regret in his eyes, but his love for his daughter overpowered his fondness of Lathenia. From time to time he'd throw me books, as one would throw a dog a bone, and I would read them front to back over and over again in my dimly lit cell.

Until two years ago I lived in beautiful chambers resembling that of a palace, although it was more like a prison to me. But when Neriah showed up, things began to change.

Lathenia was blinded in her passionate hatred for Lorian, she did not witness what was going on right in front of her eyes. Her most dedicated assistant, in charge of dealing with the practical while she handled the ideological, turned on her.

He's always made my life miserable for being Lathenia's daughter, not his.

It all started out on the day I was born. A day I will loathe for eternity.

I was immortal.

I was powerful.

I was my mother's little jewel.

Shortly after my birth she asked of Marduke to hide me from her enemies and train me well.

I started to see Marduke as my father, but was taught otherwise when my father appeared on the doorstep when I was five and tried to kill me.

From then on things started to go downhill. Marduke still raised me, but started to become harsher, and teach me lessons no child should be taught of power and war. We were in a separate world, a world where time ran by faster than in that Marduke was born into.

Seeing great potential in me, Marduke saw me as his triumph and taught me how to use my abilities and reach my potential. I thought all these times we spent together meant something to him, created a bond between us, like father and daughter. How wrong I was! I learned to fly. Not with wings, but simply with the power of my mind and I learned to kill with blink of an eye.

As my talents progressed, anxiety and rage occasionally got the better of Marduke.

Then, two years ago, Neriah appeared.

At the thought of her a flame of fury lights up in me, a notion Marduke always disagrees with, attempting to teach me to control my temper. But today I will not be following his advice!

When Neriah came along I was deceived and stripped of my precious immortality, making me a vulnerable human being. My powers of immortality were transferred to Neriah, who is now twice as strong as any immortal thanks to Matthew, that light-headed fool. How could no one have noticed she was _already_ an immortal in the guard when they bestowed her with immortality and doubled the deal for her?!

I feel naked without my immortality, defenseless, even after two years there is still an aching. But I don't want it back! I want none of it! Why was I born in the first place?

I don't have any will to live, which scares me more than Marduke ever will. What happened to that hopeful little star-girl with the black curls and porcelain skin and a smile that could light up the world?

Now I am filthy, in agony, blind and somewhere in the unknown.

How could Marduke do this to me?

If I have one thing to live for, it is to finally get revenge on Marduke, Neriah and Lathenia! Yes, Lathenia deserved it as well; who did she think she was, ruining the life of her only daughter?

I used to deem her omniscient and never questioned her judgment.

Since those days, I have grown; I now understand Lathenia is feeble, ravenous for supremacy and merciless. Only now do I appreciate why there is such thing as a guard, and that Lorian is most likely _not_ the evil monster I was taught he is!

What good does it do now?

I am trapped in the darkness, literally incarcerated in the absence of anything at all.

I am blind…blind…blind.

Panic overcomes me once again, as I touch everything nearby me for the slightest chance of recognition. I feel bitterly cold, jagged rocks beneath me.

A sudden wave of fatigue hits me and _everything goes black once again._

……..

I wake up and some of the pain in my arms has ebbed away. My chest however, feels much worse, my breath stinging with every gulp of air entering my lungs.

It is still absolutely dark around me.

Something tells me Marduke is far away, that I am alone.

Everyone has their battle to fight, and mine will be one of survival to avenge my misery and suffering,

I cough into the oblivion around me, cringing in pain.

If I want to survive this, I have to fight for it now, to find a way out of this "place".

The snapping of a twig in the far distance breaks the silence and I almost welcome the sound. I quickly decide against that notion seeing a faint light in the distance.

Seeing after believing to be blind is a fabulous sensation, but only to the point I can make out what is coming towards me at a distance. WREN! Not one, hundreds! Humanoid, yet birdlike creatures, a repulsive sight, even to someone who hasn't seen anything at all for the past hours.

Automatically, my brain starts working. I need to escape!

I am not blind!

I almost wish I _were _blind, for I know now where I have ended up!

In the Underworld!

I concentrate will all my strength, my consciousness fading in and out of focus, but nonetheless trying.

Slowly but surely, I feel myself lifting off the ground. The Wren are growing nearer and nearer and I tremble in the air, my concentration almost faltering. This isn't how it is supposed to end! More and more torches light up the realm as I gain in height, inch by inch.

Where to now?

I have to find a rift between the worlds before my strength fails me.

How I wish I wasn't alone in this.

**Thanks for reading **** and have a great week**


End file.
